


【茸dio+茸老板】双姝并蒂

by suddaye



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddaye/pseuds/suddaye
Summary: 双鲍鱼姐妹磨逼





	【茸dio+茸老板】双姝并蒂

迪亚波罗扭开口红的盖子，没来得及把黑色膏体涂在嘴上，一只雪白的手拿过了那只口红，皮肤擦过他的脸颊，游蛇般冰凉细腻。

迪亚波罗吓了一跳，他还没有在这栋宅邸里见过除了屋主以外的人，虽然他知道确实有其他人住在这里，整栋房子长年的昏暗阴沉都是拜他所赐。

低沉的嗓音响在耳畔，犹如什么名贵的器具被敲响以后荡入灵魂的声音，“我不喜欢你挑口红的眼光。”

两只冰冷的手指扳过他的下巴，迪亚波罗看到一张过于姣好的面庞，眉眼浓秀，鼻梁高挺，蜜糖色的眼眸有潋潋金黄波光，五官有股似曾相识的熟悉感，如果不是先听见了他属于男性的声音，他可能还要想想他到底是男人还是女人。

对方也颇有兴趣地打量着他，发出一声疑惑的鼻音，秀丽的眉峰微敛，“你不是我儿子喜欢的那种长相。”

像在下一个千真万确的定义。

儿子？迪亚波罗马上就得出了答案，他的表情没什么变化，呼吸却谨慎了起来。

“真奇怪。”迪奥松开了手，直起身体，紧身黑色背心勾勒出完美的轮廓和一把相较之下非常细瘦的腰，他翘起嘴角，“我有点想知道你到底是哪里让他感兴趣了。”

得益于迪奥那个优秀的儿子，迪亚波罗是无法发动替身的，当他视野再度捕捉到景象的时候，他不知为何被捆在了床头，金色的影子转瞬消失，没来得及看清，只有迪奥从容不迫地迈步踏上了床。

他的举止和神态似乎都带着极度的美丽和优雅。

迪亚波罗对这个男人心生忌惮，他晃动着手上的铐子，无计可施。

迪奥优雅地倾身俯在他面前，指尖抵上迪亚波罗的腿间，毫不意外地摸到了一条温热的细缝，指甲上下滑动，迪亚波罗呼吸一滞，轻颤着夹住了腿。

“你想干什么？”迪亚波罗的身体已经被调教得很熟了，他强自镇静才使自己完整地说出这句话，即使下身已经开始湿润，他的自尊也不允许他如此失态。

“你知道他在床上喜欢什么吗？”迪奥置若罔闻地靠近，饱满的胸肌就凑在他面前，白花花一片，他看着对方慌乱的模样，偏了偏脑袋，“我教你吧。”

说罢便把细长的双指插进迪亚波罗的女穴里，留在外面的拇指指腹摩挲着两瓣唇肉，他带着指甲，打着旋儿在里面抠挖，迪亚波罗又痛又爽，他不想去思考这句话里有多少种含义，他的挣扎根本无济于事，陌生人的抚摸让他更加毛骨悚然。

迪奥视若不见，他抽出手，粘腻的透明液体在分开的两指间拉出一条银丝，迪亚波罗见了，臊得面颊发热，迪奥扬着眉露出光裸的下体，不小的阴茎微微勃起，令人咂舌的是白皙的会阴处同样有个颜色艳丽的阴户，他掰开迪亚波罗的腿，挺了挺腰，调整好姿势，让两人娇嫩而肥厚的阴唇贴在一起，快感绵密而阴湿，酥入骨髓，迪奥舔了舔唇，扭腰摩擦了起来。

迪亚波罗抿唇，双腿抖动不止，迪奥的那里又滑又凉，更像是什么低温动物湿滑细腻的柔软皮肤，他越是挣扎便越是顺了迪奥的动作，敏感的小穴湿淋淋地贴合着，像在互相舔吻，不断吐出水来，润滑着相触的柔软部分。

迪亚波罗侧过脸，用手臂挡住自己的表情，而迪奥扬着他好看的下巴，正享受其中，比起他话中的“教导”，他似乎只是纯粹因为好玩和有趣才做这样的事。

迪奥知道迪亚波罗在躲避，于是有意无意地把一对雪白的奶子凑到他鼻尖，他身量比他高，自然就能边顶弄他边用胸部去蹭他的脸。

“怎么，”他嗓音魅惑而充满情欲，“不舒服么？”

他变本加厉地晃动腰部，顶弄着迪亚波罗，殷红的穴肉纠缠在一起，欲求不满地互相吞吃，情潮的黏液又湿又热，拉出几条银丝，两人勃起的阴茎也撞在一起，顶端都吐出水来。

“唔……”迪亚波罗终于忍不住泄出呻吟，身体食髓知味，难耐地扭动起腰，互相较劲般碾磨着对方，誓要看看是谁先败下阵来，淫水从黏糊糊的阴唇间滴落，濡湿了身下的床单。一时间屋里都是他们俩高低不一的呻吟，香艳无边。

穴口剧烈收缩，迪奥金瞳中逐渐蒙上了层红色的雾气，整个人气质大变，妖治如火，迪亚波罗察觉到他的异常，惊异地睁大眼，伴随着猛烈的颤抖，两人下体同时涌出一股湿热的情潮，迪奥突然咬住了迪亚波罗的脖子，尖牙刺入，快感与血液同时流失，迪亚波罗来不及惊恐，只能抽搐着夹紧腿，碎瞳逐渐散乱，就在他意识剥离，迷蒙中以为自己将要死去的时候，一道熟悉的声音宛如神降。

“父亲。”

迪奥的上身被一双有力的手臂抱住，远离了迪亚波罗，金色的替身伸出手，盖住他流血不止的脖颈。

“啊，”迪奥顺势靠进背后宽阔的怀里，瞳孔中的雾气逐渐散去，眸子金灿灿的，他抚摸着来人俊俏的脸庞，“初流乃。”

被唤作“初流乃”的人抱着他，语调温和，“父亲继续下去的话，他就死掉了。”

迪奥慵懒地笑，“你不想让他死吗？”

乔鲁诺诚实回答：“暂时不想。”

迪奥看着自己的儿子，二十岁的他身量高挑，面容英俊，碧绿的眼眸深邃而沉静，继承自他的金发衬得乔鲁诺像个温文尔雅的绅士。

啧。

迪奥动了动，臀部坐到了乔鲁诺胯上，他熟知他的反应就像母亲熟知自己的孩子。

或许这个比喻不对，他本来就是他的儿子。

迪奥侧过脸，呼吸交缠在鼻尖，眼波流转，“看了多久了？”他问他亲爱的孩子。

乔鲁诺只是微微笑着，从善如流地吻上自己父亲唇形优美的嘴，混着血水亲吻他，迪奥摸着他的裤裆，亲自把那个蓄势待发的性器揉弄涨硬，放出来握在手上，年轻的血液鼓鼓跳动，他的下体还有未干的淫液，无需润滑，迪奥稍一沉下身子便吃进去了大半，乔鲁诺温柔地缓缓抽动，把他没吞完的部分挺身送进柔软的入口，迪奥仰着下巴，发出舒服的鼻音。

乔鲁诺吻着他，血腥味的湿腻在两人口中蔓延，迪奥肤白胜雪，他的软舌是非常鲜艳的红色，像冰天雪地里绽放的娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，唇舌交缠，乔鲁诺抬眸瞥了眼逐渐恢复意识的人。

迪亚波罗痛苦地咽了咽唾沫，手铐已经被解开，他惊魂未定地摸着脖子，睁眼看到床尾父子相奸的画面，惊恐地缩在床头抱着膝盖。

乔鲁诺知道他醒了，他抚摸着父亲饱满的胸部，裸露的肌肤泛着莹白的光，身下不挺操入湿润紧致的穴口，加大力道，粗硬的性器只留了一截在外面，迪奥夹着他，嘴里呻吟不断，“初流乃……啊……再快点……啊……”

阴唇被操得不断开合，颜色如熟透的红艳鲜果，乔鲁诺知晓他的性趣，每一下都操得很深，几乎全根没入，囊袋撞击着红肿的部位，肉体拍打的声音绵绵入耳，折磨着场外的人。

迪亚波罗埋着头，低声咒骂这对不知羞耻的父子，余光瞥见半抹明黄色的影子，吓得差点跳起来，他最惧怕的那个替身正冷冷地看着他，不顾他的抗拒强行从身后禁锢住他的双臂。

迪亚波罗浑身发抖，他求饶般看向乔鲁诺，后者视而不见，只是挺身抽插的力道变大了，迪奥也伸长优美的脖颈，一声声叫了起来。

没有得到回应，迪亚波罗绝望不已。

[黄金体验镇魂曲]毫无温度的手指插进了他的下体，机械般冰凉的温度刺激得嫩穴吐出水来，迪亚波罗又惊又怕，他正对着迪奥，替身的手指模仿着性交的姿势不断抽插着他，节奏和频率与迪奥身下进出的阴茎如出一辙。

可恶的乔鲁诺……

“嗯……”迪亚波罗趴倒在床上，眼前是迪奥不断晃动的身躯，粗长阴茎在雪白的腿间进进出出，迪亚波罗恍惚间觉得他和眼前人都在被乔鲁诺操干着，阴茎时而在他体内顶弄，时而在迪奥体内抽插，他逐渐迷乱在快感里，低叫起来。

迪奥熟练地扭动着腰肢，快感越强烈他便越是要夹着穴主动套弄，迪亚波罗在他跟前被替身用手搅得软成一滩，他高傲地笑了，对着迪亚波罗远远道，“别急……嗯……等会儿就轮到你了。”他眼波流转，风情万种地斜睨着自己的儿子，乔鲁诺眸色深沉，加快了抽动的速度。

“啊……操到了……啊……”迪奥弓起身子，胸部挺得像盈满乳汁，失神地睁大眼，紧紧绞着儿子达到了高潮，喃喃地叫着那个昵称，给了身后人一个动情的吻。

乔鲁诺抽出性器，迪奥喘息着躺在床上，已经恢复了正常的神色，他的体质一贯如此，就算再情动也不会使他白皙的面颊染上一点绯红，他交叠着腿，撑着脑袋打量自己新涂的指甲。

他有些惊讶为什么乔鲁诺没有射在里面，反而还硬着就退了出去，他抬起眼皮，他那孝顺儿子过去抱起了瘫软的迪亚波罗，后者还颤抖着，下体酸软，敏感不已，他推拒着他的靠近，但于事无补，还是被乔鲁诺分开了腿。

迪亚波罗发现迪奥在饶有兴味地看他，他快崩溃了，即使内心抗拒和乔鲁诺的性事，但做的时候也从来没有人在旁边观看过。

“别……”他推着乔鲁诺的胸膛，摇头，凌乱的长发无依晃荡，“求你，不要……”

乔鲁诺置若罔闻地挺身，面对面插入了他，迪亚波罗直接被插得高潮了，热液没完没了的往外流，他抽搐着，眼泪都要掉下来，他不敢去看迪奥，成熟的男人身躯无助地瑟缩，他攀着乔鲁诺，低头埋在他怀里。

乔鲁诺侵犯着高潮紧缩的穴，迪亚波罗无力地双腿大张，脚尖晃在半空，乔鲁诺抬起他的下巴，俊美的脸看不出表情，只有绿眸中浓浓的欲望。

“……轻点……唔……”迪亚波罗也顾不得有人了，嘴里开始胡乱地吐着字眼，间或还夹杂着两句失控的咒骂。

“嘘。”乔鲁诺在他耳边低声说，“听话。”

操开又湿又热的穴，拇指碾过凸起的阴蒂，迪亚波罗猛地挺身，高潮的余韵和疾风骤雨的操干把他逼得灭顶，乔鲁诺堵住他的嘴唇发狠啃咬，一下又一下地耸动腰身，把所有积攒的力道狠狠操进去。

迪奥看到乔鲁诺吻住了迪亚波罗，上挑的漂亮眼睛眯了起来，他膝行到交合的两人旁边，猫一样地塌腰俯趴下来，迪亚波罗看到他，紧张地夹紧了屁股。

细缝被撑开到极致，白沫在穴口浮了一圈，湿淋淋的淫液有几滴溅到迪奥那张精致艳丽的脸上，他伸出舌头舔了舔他们相连的地方，粗糙的舌苔灵活地舔动，迪亚波罗尖叫出声，被乔鲁诺紧紧箍在怀里，狠狠操了两下。

迪奥抬眼，乔鲁诺也被他的举止弄得呼吸粗重，目光幽深而无奈，空出的手一把拉起了他，堵住他作乱的唇舌，迪奥得意地与他拥吻。

迪亚波罗被放倒在床上，乔鲁诺膨胀的阴茎不断操进来，手指插进他嘴里翻搅，他只能双手握住他戴着银色袖扣的手腕，呜呜地挨着操，视线所及是迪奥跪在床上，与乔鲁诺吻在一起。

迪奥玩得开心了，甚至躺在迪亚波罗旁边，岔开了腿，拉着乔鲁诺让他用手摸他下面，肉穴颇有技巧地吞吃，吸吮，还亲了亲迪亚波罗无力闪躲的唇，故意和他抱在一起呻吟，水声不断。

迪亚波罗又高潮了一回，他动了动屁股让乔鲁诺出去，翻身掉下床滚到地上，磨蹭着往后退，迪奥直接单手扯住了他，与他的体格比起来迪亚波罗倒显得消瘦了，毫无还手之力，只能被不情不愿地拽上床。

迪奥翻身压住他，拉开他还在酸软的腿卡在中间让他无法并拢，两人的胸部蹭在一起，硬如石子的乳头摩擦着对方，迪奥的胸覆盖了层绵软的肌肉，像女人般被挤压成别的形状，尖尖的指甲扒开了迪亚波罗糊满白浊的阴部，翘起屁股，另一只手也扒开了自己的，肉穴红肿，含苞欲放，迪奥舔了舔唇，天鹅般优雅回头，“来吧，宝贝。”

粗长的阴茎不断操进来，迪亚波罗眼睑湿润，下身一片泥泞，他疲惫不已，只能软绵绵的含住勃发的欲望，乔鲁诺要得太狠，操得又深又重，抽插了一会就退出去，抬高身子把被裹弄得湿淋淋的阴茎送进迪奥体内，迪奥呻吟着扭动腰肢，透明的体液被带出穴外，滴落在迪亚波罗腿间，又被乔鲁诺顺势操进他身体里去。

就这样不时交替，轮流操干着两个情动不已的漂亮男人，淫靡的交合持续了一段时间，到后来迪亚波罗都分不清楚乔鲁诺什么时候在他里面，什么时候又在操迪奥了，如梦似幻中只隐约听到迪奥呢喃着什么。

雨收云歇。

乔鲁诺把迪奥扶回房间，取出一件缎面睡袍披在他身上，迪奥闭着眼，修长的手指撑着太阳穴轻揉。

“您早点休息。”

迪奥微微笑了，他睁开眼，摄人心魄的眸子有看穿人心的魔力，可是在乔鲁诺面前却不太管用，他还是一副浅淡又不失温和的表情。

迪奥静静地看了他一会儿，他们虽是父子，对彼此却从不过问太多，于是迪奥只是走到床边躺下，乔鲁诺把他放在桌上看到一半的书递到他手里，迪奥拨了拨儿子柔顺的马尾，“陪我躺会儿吧，初流乃。”

乔鲁诺到了晚上才回房间，仆从已经把一片狼藉的床收拾干净了，每当有人整理屋子的时候迪亚波罗总会躲起来，反正他总有地方躲。

乔鲁诺与迪奥的习性其实有些像，只是他看书需要开灯。等他把书放在床头准备入睡的时候，旁边才窸窸窣窣的有点声音，然后身边的床垫塌陷下去。

乔鲁诺没说话，迪亚波罗也不说，久到以为对方睡着了，声音才从被子下面闷闷传出，迪亚波罗想起今天这场荒唐，“……GIOGIO，叫你的吗？”

迪奥自言自语般的低吟，听起来像是乔鲁诺的昵称。

乔鲁诺其实睁着眼睛，他什么也没答，沉默就张像无形的网罩在他们头顶，迪亚波罗自知讨了没趣，往床边挪了挪，乔鲁诺侧过身把他捞进怀里，迪亚波罗的后背紧贴着他平稳的心跳，乔鲁诺埋在他后颈处，闭上眼，“睡吧。”

 

 

【END】

 

 

( •͈ᴗ⁃͈)ᓂ- - -♡


End file.
